houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
1.4 Sakura Samsara
V1.4 Sakura Samsara Expansion Welcome to 《Honkai 3rd》 V1.4 「Sakura Samsara」Expansion! Hyperion maintenance completed, appreciate for captains' patient waiting. Ai-chan had already sent the maintenance compensation of 300 Crystals to captains' in-game mailbox, captains do please claim the compensation as soon as possible～ New Contents: Soul Awakening Valkyria — Yae Sakura joined the battle! *A-rank Valkyria「Heretic Miko」: Soul awakening from「Crimson Impulse Mei」, creature-class Valkyria, deal damage by marking and unmarking enemies. *S-rank Valkyria「Unforgotten Apostle」: Soul awakening from「Shadow Dance Mei」, mechanical-class Valkyria, unleash an powerful AoE attack when fully energized. Captains could get a hand on them through Mist Supply (15 April, 1400 until 29 April, 1200 (GMT+8)) or collecting Yae Sakura's Soul. TIPS *Yae Sakura is kinda different from currently Valkyria, she share her level with the before soul awakening Valkyria （「Crimson Impulse Mei」or「Shadow Dance Mei」), but not her rank. *In the Valkyria menu, tap「Crimson Mei」to check / switch 「Miko Sakura」, and tap「Shadow Mei」to check / switch 「Apostle Sakura」. *Yae Sakura will inherit her before soul awakening Valkyria's level and certain skills, the inherited skills is also known as Shared Skill, unlock shared skills require one of the Valkyria the highest grade reach the corresponding grade. *Level-up: Yae Sakura's non-shared skill require Skill-lvlup Materials. *Yae Sakura's soul and Skill-lvlup Materials can be obtained from Open World beta. *In v1.4, Yae Sakura only have Chinese CV, Japan CV will be released in next version. Open World beta — Sakura Samsara A small village with cherry blossoms falling, there, written with Yae Sakura inescapable renascence. This time, is up for captains to change her fate... A wholely new open world is awaiting captains to explore: *Through Exorcism to accept (Exorcism Commission), of Devil to challenge — Ego Sin & Devil Fox) can receive rewards. *Through materials obtained from harvest, exorcist, can be used in [Shrine Heiden to synthesize, and craft materials, rare weapons and stigmata, and also Yae Sakura's soul. *Captains who reach level 16 or above can enter the first cycle of Sakura Samsara. *Captains can enter Sakura Samsara Open World beta, from Attack -> Side-Story menu, to experience the Yae Sakura story. Co-op beta Captains can party together with your friends play a stage, real-time online, co-op! All Valkyria (including soul awakening Valkyria Yae Sakura) can be used in co-op mode. In addition, Valkyria party in co-op mode will have special team skills and chain QTE skills! Co-op beta is categorized into 2-players co-op mode and 3-players co-op mode, will be opened from time to time in any event. Those who wish to be first one to experience, do watch out for the in-game announcement～ New Equipment Hyperion Arsenal's Weapon and Stigmata are updated～ * New Weapon: Spirit Sword - Flurry of Sakura, Replica Spirit Sword - Freezing Cloudy, etc. * New Stigmata: Siegfried Kaslana, Cecilia Shania, Nouhime, etc... Some new equipments can be obtained from Open World beta Heiden, some from supply gacha, and some from events. Others New Functions * Stigmata Growth Level-up System Tap the 培养 at the bottom-left corner of stigmata menu, can enter new stigmata growth system. Using 晶体核心 to re-roll affix. Stigmata Dismantle System Added * Captains can enter Port in Base to perform stigmata dismantle. Dismantle stigmata can obtain 晶体核心, and others re-roll affix materials. Game System Improvement ARMADA * Added ARMADA boss raid notification, along with adding a timer . * Guild commission quest: ** Greatly reduce the difficulty of the item requested for low level admirals. ** Cooldown time for receiving commission quest reduced to 3s. * Trading Post can now transfer multiple low value items in one trade. Shop *Improve shop interface. *Entry to Memorial Terminal and Event Terminal are now within the shop interface. Others *Added supply history and drop rate bulletin. In the detailed page of Gold Supply and Witch Supply, captains can now check your most recent 10 gacha, along with the drop rate information of the relevant supply. *For the sake of captains’ account and financial safety, Captains in Guest Mode are now unable to purchase crystals. *Optimized the timer for Endless Abyss tools *When upgrading equipment or Valkyria, items that are not recommended will be filtered out *Simplified the steps for daily missions, increased some daily mission rewards (starting from 13 April, 0400 (GMT+8)) *Improve exorcists missions, added missions related to Sakura. *CG will not be downloaded together with the game client. When entering stages containing CG, admiral can actively decide whether to download the CG animations. Also, they can choose to download the CG in the rewatch section of the Player Interface. Game Balance and Bug Fix Valkyria All Bronya Valkyria: *2nd to 3rd charge of Rocket Launcher and Cluster Missile Pod is reduced by 0.4s *Heavy cannon damage ratio increased from 35% to 50%, Super Heavy cannon 65% to 100% *Slightly increased Particle Beam Cannon's ability to break shield Snowy Bronya: *Skill Charge: Releasing immediately after entering next charge level, critical hit rate increased from 15-20% to 18-30% *Skill Judgement: When distance with enemy is more than 5M, critical damage increased from 5-15% to 5-25% *Extreme evasion freezing increased from 2s to 3s *Freeze increase ability "after activating ultimate skill, charging speed increase 10-60% for 8s" Dimension Breaker Bronya: *Ultimate skill recoil animation shortened *QTE recoil animation allows earlier input time *Invulnerability when performing Tag Attack, QTE or Reflect shield action *During Ultimate skill duration, Remodelled Bunny 19C is invulnerable and will "slowly pull enemies toward itself" *When releasing Ultimate Skill to evade, will gain 0.5s invulnerability *Absorption reduction of Particle Beam Cannon overheat rate changed from 5-20% to 21-40% *Skill Combination: When Kiana and Mei are in team, Bronya's critical attack increased from 3-10% to 8-30% *New skill Barrier (Unlock at SS): At defensive mode, attacks from the back or non-directional sources are also reduced by 20-70% *Shield add skill "When performing Extreme Defence, critical hit rate increases by 1-30% for 6s *Scorches triple charged cannon, missiles and laser fire damage are doubled *Gravity add skill "enemies under time distortion effect suffer extra 6-80% physical damage" Yamabuki Bronya: *Fixed occasional weapon display problem Triumphant Himeko: *Optimized some system calculation for charged attack *Improved the issue of losing charged attack due to low frame rates Bloody Rose Himeko *Slightly changed Bloody Rose's appearance *Ultimate skill description now includes relevant explanation regarding fire elemental damage Moonlight Kiana: *Passive skill Resonance actual effect is different from description, text "increase all damage" now changed to "increase physical damage + increase elemental damage" Shadow Mei: *Passive skill Field actual effect is different from description, text "increase all damage" now changed to "increase physical damage + increase elemental damage" Weapon *Raikiri: Adjusted sword colour, along with the colours of the sword afterimage and skill special effects *Jikiarashi Kiru: Adjusted sword colour *Fafnir Immolation: Adjusted colour of weapon skill special effect *Cyclops Prototype Cannon: Adjusted description of passive skill Shell of Death *Remodelled Bunny 19C: Skill Explosive Core actual effect is different from description, text "attack power" now changed to "physical damage" *Fuxi Scroll: ** Fixed Fuxi Scroll unable to change form in certain situations ** Fixed the problem of system determining extra hits during Ice Form particle beam ** Fixed Ice Form laser attack abnormal damage issue ** Lightning Form description text, "Armour" now changed to "defense" ** Fixed the Bagua symbol in Fuxi Scroll image Others *Fixed error reports that appear in certain conditions of Guild Matrix exploration *In Chiyou Chapter and Guild Matrix explorations, team buff "Revenge" actual effect is different from description, text "attack power" now changed to "all damage" Also, in this update, HQ has performed certain enhancement and mechanical balances to most of the Stigmata released in the past, the aim is to let those Stigmata fit their personal direction. For more information of the adjustments, please check the relevant announcement. Category:Game Updates